Love that kills: The other side
by fiery-icicles
Summary: Heero's Pov, sidestory to 'Love that kills' Heero contemplates his feelings for Duo when they find him on L2. Written because of request. This is to express the other pilot's views on the circumstances. R


**Love that kills: The other side**

Since some of you requested that I write a chapter on the other pilot's views here they are. Also I think this is rather crucial to the story, so hopefully, all you wonderful readers will see where the story is going. I don't think I am going to add anything to this. Maybe I'll write the other pilot's views. Not sure yet. But enough of me rambling. Enjoy!

**Note: **It's important that you have read Love that kills before you read this. You still can read this except it would seem as though you are missing a few parts.

**Dedication: **To Jania! I miss you! Come back and give me your wonderful critique, please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GW.

**(......)**

**Heero's POV:**

My breath caught when I saw him. He was here? This whole time when we've been searching for him, never once we thought to look in L2 because Wufei had mentioned that there were too many bad memories for him to go back to. But here he was, rocking a child to sleep.

"Duo..." _Duo..._His name echoed in my mind as Quatre whispered it out. The braided ex-pilot whirled around quickly and I noticed how his arms tightened around the baby before recognition seeped into his eyes. We stood staring at Duo and he stared back at us. His eyes moved over each of us, taking in every detail. I was discreetly taking in every detail of him. I had missed him, more than I cared to admit.

Tricia came up to us then and I saw him turn around, placing the baby in the cradle. I dragged my eyes away and focused on the woman who was starting to lead us down the stairs. I placed a hand of Wufei's arm holding him back. My husband turned around and questioned me.

"I'm going to wait for Duo." I stated, looking into his eyes, searching for approval. Wufei smiled and nodded, placing on warm hand on my cheek.

"Just...don't push too hard." He murmured and I nodded my assent, nuzzling against his palm.

"I won't. You sure you want to do this?" I asked. Even though we both had felt the same way, it had been my suggestion.

"Yes. Now more than ever, yes." He sighed out, resting his forehead against mine. Closing my eyes, I murmured softly to him.

"I love you. You know that nothing can ever change between us, right?"

He sighed again and slipped his arms around my neck, hugging me close. I wrapped my own arms around him, relishing his warmth. When he had become this tactile, communicating with touches, I don't know. But he was damn good at it.

"I know." I finally heard him whisper. "I love you too." Pulling back, he kissed me, softly and sweetly. I kissed him back, my arms tightening around him. _Mine. _He was only mine. Yes, I am a little possessive.

I released him finally and let him go downstairs, my eyes lingering on him as he disappeared. I leaned back against the wall to wait for Duo.

We had found Duo gone the morning after the wedding. Quatre had gone upstairs to get him for breakfast and had returned teary-eyed. He had told us that all of his belongings were gone and that there was no note. Then he collapsed on to the floor, sobbing.

Wufei was in disbelief and went through every single room in the mansion before coming to realize that Duo was indeed gone. He was shocked, staring off into space, unable to comprehend as to why Duo had left.

I had taken my husband in my arms and comforted him, even though inside, I was falling apart. I knew that that Wufei had loved Duo before and he also knew that I had. The only reason that neither of us were with him was because both of us thought that he wouldn't accept either of us. And then when we had found that we loved each other, it didn't seem to be such a big disappointment as it had been.

It was Trowa who found the cut apart picture of Wufei, Duo and me. It had been three years later when they were cleaning out their attic. Finally after putting together the picture along with Duo's disappearance, we came to the conclusion that Duo was in love with us. Quatre had confirmed out theory. I remember that day when Wufei had run out of the house and I had chased him

"_Wufei!" I yelled as I ran out of the house, following my husband. Damn he was fast. Sighing I sped up, just as he reached the enormous garden._

"_Wufei, stop!" he refused to listen to me and continued to run. When I got close enough, I tackled him to the ground and we rolled down to the grass. After we stopped, I found Wufei curled up against my chest and trembling._

"_Wufei? Love, please. Look at me." I pleaded, as I gently pulled back to look at his anguished eyes._

"_It's not right," He whimpered, trying to curl back against me. "It's not."_

"_What's not right, love?" _

"_That...that...he went away because we didn't love him. We did love him." He hiccupped softly and pressed his face into the crook of my neck. I ran my hands over his back soothingly._

"_Shh, love. It'll be okay. We'll find him." _

"_And then what? He'll just disappear again." In that moment my heart clenched. I had thought I was over Duo, but apparently not. The first time he had left, I had been devastated, not to mention Wufei. I couldn't possibly go through it again._

"_What do you want to do, love? Tell him?" I asked. I wondered how it would be if we did tell him._

_He looked up at me with wide eyes. "How? We're married."_

"_I know. But there is still one paper without a signature in our documents." _

"_You mean..."_

"_Yes, love. We can tell him. And if he accepts, all he has to do is sign the paper and then we would be married."_

"_I want to tell him." Wufei whispered to me. "I don't want him to be alone again. He's been alone too much."_

"_We'll find him, love. We'll let him know."_

And now two years later, we had found him. Wufei and I had talked about him often and had found that our love for him had not diminished in anyway. I only hoped that Duo still felt the same way.

I pushed back against the wall to stand up straight when someone collided into me. Namely Duo. Seeing that he was in danger of falling, I caught him in my arms and pulled him back up, my arms wrapped tight around him. When his startling amethyst eyes came to meet mine, I was lost.

Beautiful pools of violet threatened to overwhelm me as they stared into my eyes, making me lose myself in them. Everything, from his eyes to the feel of him in my arms narrowed down until I was no longer aware of where I was.

"Duo..." an involuntary whisper, which I realized came from me, sounded to my ears.

His lashes fluttered softly as he blinked now simply looking at me. I broke out of my reverie and realized the position that we were in. Him wrapped up in my arms, pressed close to me. He pulled away quickly and I saw the blush that colored his cheeks.

"Hey. Thanks." He said and I forced myself back to reality. He didn't look at me and I was glad that he didn't. Or else, I would have fallen in love all over again.

"No problem." I replied softly, unwilling to break this moment. Silence stretched between us and I could see that Duo was getting flustered. He had a habit of wringing his hands when he was agitated.

I stepped back and gestured. "Come on. Let's go meet the others." I said as casually as I possibly could. He simply nodded and followed me down the stairs.

I entered the living room and my eyes immediately searched for Wufei. Finding him, I gave him a smile that was reserved only for him and saw his face light up, as I indicated that things had gone okay. I walked towards him and took a seat beside him, taking his hand in mine as I watched as his eyes meet Duo's. The other quickly lowered his gaze, probably feeling exposed.

"Duo?" Tricia called him over to her and he entered quietly, almost timidly.

"These are the guests that I told you about. Quatre, meet Du-" I saw Quatre cut her off as he nodded and smiled at our friend.

"I know. We've already met."

"Really?" Tricia looked back and forth between Quatre and Duo. "Well, that's wonderful. I'm sure you guys have a lot to catch up on. So I'll leave you alone for now." With that Tricia grabbed the tray full of teacups and exited the room quickly.

Silence once again stretched. I saw Quatre and Duo lock their gazes and stayed silent as Quatre approached Duo, easily enfolding the other in his arms.

"Oh Duo. We missed you so much." I heard him murmur softly. Duo looked startled for a moment before tentatively hugging him back.

"I missed you guys too." He replied and my heart swelled. He had missed us.

Turning towards us, he graced us with a small smile. "Hey guys. Long time no see."

I felt Wufei grip on my hand tighten almost painfully before he let go, striding towards Duo and hugging him fiercely.

"Damn it, Duo. Where the hell have you been all these years?" I heard him ask and had to smile. The old Wufei would have never used such profanities to ask a simple question.

"Around." A simple answer. Duo had changed. No more rambling long sentences. But he was still Duo. Maybe there was still a chance.

Hoping never did any harm. After all, is it a sin to believe in a dream?

**(......)**

And there you have it folks! Do let me know what you think! As in, **REVIEW!**


End file.
